fcuwarriorsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Froststrike
Frostkit is first seen looking around camp, fascinated by everything. She sees a cat looking up at the stars. She eventually learns his name is Silentstorm. She then tells him about how her mother and brother had died. She never knew her father. She told him about how she had witnessed her brother, Dustpaw's death, and Silentstorm gives him a fake warrior ceremony to help her feel better. While in the nursery, Frostkit met Quietstrem, a quiet and shy cat who loved kits. She later introduced her to Silentstorm and the two became friends and eventually mates when Frostpaw became an apprentice. Frostpaw loved to learn new things and meet new cats as an apprentice. She also met Mintpaw. He was a gray cat with amber eyes who had a crush on Frostpaw. He didn't treat her the best, but Frostpaw eventually began to crush on him too. Frostpaw got her warrior name, Froststrike shortly after Mintfur. The two of them became mates and eventually Froststrike learned that she was going to have his kits. At the same time, she also discovered that Quietstream was going to have her first litter too. Froststrike, Quietstream, and Silentstorm were all excited for their mits to grow up together. While she was in the nursery, Mintfur hardly visited Froststrike. Froststrike had her kits a few days after Quietstream. Froststrike had two sons, Basilkit and Driftkit, and two daughters, Pepperkit and Dovekit. Quietstream also had three kits, two sons named Thistlekit and Thornkit, and a daughter, Violetkit. Froststrike and Quietstream had their kits play together often. They all got along, especially Thornkit and Pepperkit, who seemed to be especially close. Mintfur still didn't come much or get involved with his kits' lives. In the beginning of leafbare, Basilkit, Froststrike's oldest kit, caught greenc and eventually passed away. When Newleaf started, Pepperpaw, Dovepaw, and Driftpaw all became apprentices. Froststrike was extremely proud, but Mintfur missed the ceremony because he was hunting, and Froststrike and him got into a fight. She told him to be there for his kits or she wouldn't be his mate any longer. Mintfur begged her to give him another chance and she agreed. Mintfur did keep his promise, but not in a good way. He told his kits that they didn't ever do anything right, and he was cruel to them all, especially Peppeepaw. However, one time Froststrike was hidden seeing how he treated his kits. Silentstorm came along and told him to leave Pepperpaw alone, as Thornpaw and Driftpaw were trying to comfort her. Silentstorm said he would be there for Froststrike's kits because Mintfur wouldn't and they deserved it. Afterwards, Froststrike confronted Mintfur. She told him that he was no longer her mate because he was rude and unkind to her kits and told him to stay away from them. Mintfur just growled at her and told her he never really loved her, he was only her mate because of her looks. Shortly after, Thistlepaw, Violetpaw, and Thornpaw earned their warrior names, Thistlebristle, Violetbloom, and Thornscourn. Right after the ceremony, Froststrike saw Thornscourn run down to Pepperpaw, and tell her that he will wait for her when she becomes a warrior, and Froststrike begins to guess that Thornscourn and Pepperpelt might be more than good friends. The next day, Silentstorm dies suddenly. Every cat is distraught, espacially Quietstream who had found out she would be having her second litter. That night, Froststrike, Quietstream, Thistlebristle, Violetbloom, Thornscourn, Pepperpaw, Dovepaw, and Driftpaw all sat vigil. She had to comfort Driftpaw and Dovepaw a lot, but Thornscourn had his tail around Pepperpaw, who was crying into his shoulder. She also noticed that Thistlebristle was sitting beside his sister and watching Pepperpaw with sad eyes. Froststrike wondered if he had feelings for her daughter too. Soon, on the day of her kits' assestment, Froststrike found out Thornscourn had attacked a clanmate, and he would be banished. Pepperpaw found out after her assessments and when she and her siblings earned their names, Pepperpelt, Dovewhisper, and Driftclaw, Pepperpelt sat vigil that night being comforted by her siblings. The next day, Thornscourn was banished. Pepperpelt was on the patrol to send him away and she came back sadly, but Thistlebristle came to comfort her. A moon later, Dovewhisper passed away and every cat was very sad. Through the time, Froststrike noticed Thistlebristle and Pepperpelt were becoming closer. She event learned Pepperpelt was going to have his kits, and she was so happy for her. Thistlebristle never met his kits. He was found by the rouge border right before they were born. Pepperpelt believe Thornscourn killed him. Pepperpelt had three kits. A son, Sleetkit, and two daughters, Specklekit and Goldenkit. For awhile, Froststrike was happy. She went to visit her daughters kits a lot and Quietstream's litter of four, Thickkit, her only son, Sweetkit, Poppykit, and Amarylisskit. For a full moon, there was lots of happiness in Froststrike's life. Unfortinatly it didn't last long. In only one moon, Quietstream, Thistlebristle, Thickstick, Sweetheart, Amarylisspetal, Pepperpelt, Driftclaw, Specklepaw, and Goldenpaw had all joined Starclan and Sleetpaw had been captured by twolegs. Around this time, Froststrike mainly focused on doing her warrriors duties. She had also found out before Driftclaw died, he had kits with Fallout and Forststrike now had a granddaug named Hummingbird who she cared deeply for and spent lots of time with, she being Froststrike's last living Kin. One day during leafbare, Froststrike saw a tom sliding on ice and he invited her to join him. His name was Coldplay, and he was very friendly to her. He even intorduced her to his sister, Snowpatroll and his brother, Nickelback. Froststrike could tell Coldplay wanted her and Nickelback to get to know one another. Eventually, Nickelback ended up hurting her feelings. Before she was beginning to crush on him but spine it seemed he was a lot like Mintfur, who had passed away two seasons before. But unlike Mintfur, Nickleback came and apologized to Froststrike, which proved he was different from her former mate. It took a few moons, but eventually Nickelback and Froststrike became mates. He was always by her side, even during a battle with foxes that left Nickelback with a sprained paw and Froststrike with a broken rib, he carried her back to camp and didn't leave her until he knew she was safe. Known Kin: Mother: Frozennight Brother: Dustpaw Mate: Mintfur (formerly) Son: Basilkit, Driftclaw Daughters: Pepperpelt, Dovewhisper Grandson: Sleetpaw Granddaughters: Specklepaw, Goldenpaw, Hummingbird